The Broken
by bellaandedwardaddict
Summary: "Our world, the paranormal world, is split into four factions - the witches (the rulers of our kind), the Vampires (our protecters) Werewolves (the savages) and Banshees (the broken)" Isabella Swann - future Queen of the witches and ruler of the factions. Edward Cullen - future King of the vampires. Will their love be doomed like the ones before them or will they defy the odds?


The Broken

A/N all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Enjoy and please review

_Prologue _

_Life is hard, living is harder. This was my view on life for so long, is hard to imagine a time when I wasn't thinking like this. I suppose, I started out normal. I was born to Charlie and Renee, the "royals" of the whitch world. My life was fairly ordinary, I learned to walk, talk and write. I learned all about our history, and the world around us._

_Our world, the paranormal world, is split into four factions - the witches (the rulers of our kind), the Vampires (our protecters) Werewolves (the savages) and Banshees (the broken). Although the factions have been around for centuries, only the witches, vampires and werewolves are the originals. The banshee faction was a result of the union between a witch and vampire. Legend tells of how the 'broken' were once witches like myself, a force of pure good. These witches would fall in love with a vampire, and these unions would result in heartbreak, the vampires would walk away with a fractured heart but the witches would loose so much more - themselves. They would fall into such despair, such hatred, that they would become banshees, beings that prey on lovers, splitting them apart, creating more banshees in their wake. The story of the banshee always scared me, the thought of being so in love, so shatterd over the break up, that you would literally loose yourself to escape the pain. Because of the tales of the banshee, I vowed never to fall in love with a vampire, never to give myself so completely to another person. I never knew that fate had other plans for me. _

_Bella p.o.v_

My father decided that at the age of sixteen I was old enough to learn the reigns of the kingdom. This lesson comprised of keeping our existence from the humans. The conference room we entered contained only four desks, three chairs, all facing each other. One table, however, always remained empty.

"The banshees are becoming reckless" the leader for the werewolves, William Black, stated "five human fatalities in the last month, and they're becoming suspicious" The banshee table would always remain empty, the witches inside not wanting to be faced with the ones who destroyed them.

"Let them deal with this themselves" Aro of the vampires argued "as far as we're concerned, the banshee are a menice to our society, its time we talked about exterminating them" the harshness of his voice stunned me. I finally understood why the vampires could never rule - kill first, ask questions never.

"Silence, Aro" my father rose calmly, a glint of fire in his eyes "no matter the situation, the banshee are still our kin"

"Yes, _your _kin" Aro spat "why should the rest of us have to suffer from your mistakes" how dare he, inconsiderate bastard.

"Maybe if your kind stopped sucking the life out of us, my kind would stop turning rogue. This is very much your problem" This stunned me. I looked around the room to see who dared to argue back at the leader of the vampires when I realised they were all staring at me. I turned towards my mother, a frown gracing her features, but a light glinting in her eyes. I spoke up so suddenly.

"Charles, restrain your offspring and teach her some respect" The tension in the room was palable. I knew I would screw up. I knew I would dissapoint my father. However, what my father said next pleasantly suprised me.

"No. My daughter, Aro, is right. It's your kind that turn ours into these lifeless beings and, I think, we all think, that you should be the ones to answer for it. Meeting dismissed. I'll leave you to think about this" My father angrily walked out of the room, followed by my desperate mother. As I turned to follow someone grapped my arm.

"Exscuse me" a velvet voice demanded "what the hell did you think you were doing" I knew that voice, the voice that haunted my dreams. I turned. As I thought. Edward Cullen.


End file.
